Love, Be Afraid
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Logan was just a shy, timid boy benched on the lacrosse team until a bite from a werewolf turns his whole world upside down. Especially when he discovers that the girl he fell for comes from a family of werewolf hunters. Logan/Cat, possible Kendall/Jade. Kogan and Cade friendships.
1. Cast List

**Okay, so this is actually more of a birthday present for my friend. She loves Victorious, Big Time Rush, and Teen Wolf. She also loves the idea of Logan/Cat and Kendall/Jade. Thus, this story idea was born.**

**So, I need to explain something before going into the cast list. I have a friend on here called OneVictoriousWolf and she has a story similar to this one, just James/Jade and Cat/Carlos. I found a transcript to use for this fic online and its similar to the content in the story that belongs to OneVictoriousWolf. But I'm not trying to copy her, we just used similar transcripts for our separate stories.**

**Okay, now here's the main cast list:**

_**Logan Mitchell as Scott McCall, the awkward, shy boy who is bitten by a werewolf and falls for the new girl in school**_

_**Cat Valentine as Allison Argent, the strong, independent girl who unknowingly comes from a family of werewolf hunters and falls for Scott**_

_**Kendall Knight as Stiles Stilinski, the loud, snarky prankster who is Scott's best friend and has a crush on the school's Queen Bee**_

_**Jade West as Lydia Martin, the smart, bitchy Queen Bee who quickly becomes friends with Allison and is the love interest to Stiles**_

_**Jett Stetson as Jackson Whittemore, the jock of the school and Lydia's boyfriend throughout Season 1**_

_**Ryder Daniels as Derek Hale, the mysterious, sharp-tongued werewolf who helps Scott throughout his life as a werewolf**_


	2. Wolf Moon

On the rural outskirts of small town in California called Beacon Hills, both police officers and state troopers gathered on a deserted dirt road. Search dogs barked and whined at their sides, pulling their leashes taut. One by one, the officers and troopers clicked on flashlights and glanced at the lead officer for his signal. Finally, he gave a nod. Seconds later, a least a dozens streaks of light tore through the shadowy woods. A desperate search had begun.

* * *

Not far the dense woods, a two-story home was hidden underneath a canopy of trees. A gentle wind drifted into the open window of an upstairs bedroom where Logan Mitchell threaded the laces on the head of his lacrosse stick. The fast, precise work was pulling each lace into a diamond mesh pattern. Knotting the last loop, the sixteen-year-old boy stood up with his rethreaded stick.

The boy was only dressed in a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame needing some filling out, but he was still a strikingly handsome young man with sweet brown eyes designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls.

Scooping a lacrosse ball up from his bedroom floor, the pale boy gave the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork. Just a moment later, the rethreaded stick landed next to Logan's school backpack as he began to pump out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted in the doorway of his closet. Then, toothbrush in mouth, he reached for the window sill to pull it down.

He stopped when he heard a sound.

Logan cocked his ear to listen to the sound again. Underneath the whispering wind, he heard movement... a strange shuffling noise.

* * *

Logan silently stepped into the hallway and peered into another room. His hard-working mother, Joanna Mitchell, late thirties, both remarkably strong and remarkably beautiful, slept on the covers of the bed, fully clothed as though she had passed out right after walking in. Logan eased her door shut.

* * *

The porch's glass door slid open silently. Now armed with a baseball bat and a red sweatshirt covering his upper body, Logan started for the yard. Breath held tight, he cautiously moved off the porch steps.

The sound of movement stopped him cold.

Holding still, the shy boy peered left and right as he white-knuckled the bat, ready to swing. His eyes wandered up to the side of his house when he noticed a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis. Before the dark-haired teen knew what was happening, the figure broke free and came hurtling towards him. Logan hollered in terror as an upside-down face appeared in front of him. He almost swung the bat before realizing who it was.

"Kendall, what the hell are you doing?" Logan loudly asked his best friend.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" Kendall Knight, a sixteen-year-old blonde with uncontrolled energy, defended himself. The blonde's feet were caught in the trellis and he kept participating in the conversation upside down as if it were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I thought you were a predator!" Logan explained.

"A pre-" Kendall cut himself off before saying, "I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police."

"For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Kendall explained.

"A dead body?" Logan questioned as Kendall reached up to pull himself free of the trellis. He landed on his feet in front of Logan.

"No, a body of water," Kendall said sarcastically, "Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Logan asked.

Kendall answered excitedly, "That's the best part. They only found _half_."

* * *

Kendall's beat-up Jeep skidded to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Kendall got out with a flashlight in hand. Logan followed, hurrying to keep up with the blonde as he charged into the hiking paths.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Logan asked his friend.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom," Kendall pointed out.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow," Logan protested.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Kendall replied sarcastically.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting line-up," Logan stated, determined.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream," Kendall encouraged, "Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Racing up the paths with the tall blonde, Logan's breath began to shorten.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight," Logan suggested. Kendall slowed, but not because of his heaving friend. Outside a nearby clearing, yellow police tape marked off a perimeter underneath floodlights.

A grinning Kendall looked to Logan who couldn't help but smile back. Crouching low, the duo circled the crime scene, looking for the best vantage point. They both froze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. A pair of bare feet were visible momentarily as the zipper pulled close and officers lifted the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Logan whispered.

"No, they would have called off the search. Come on," Kendall answered.

* * *

The energetic blonde teen and the awkward dark-haired boy retreated from the perimeter into the dark of the woods. As they crested a hill, Kendall paused. Below them, flashlight beams scoured the shadows, the police search just ahead. Unable to stand still, Kendall raced forward.

"Kendall, wait up!" Logan called out. Quickly running out of air, Logan pulled his inhaler from his jacket. When he paused to take a hit from the medical object, Kendall disappeared up ahead. Then, realizing he left Logan behind, slowed to look back when barking spun him around.

Fanged teeth snapped ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his butt. Search dogs yanked back against their leashes just before tearing him apart.

"Stay right there!" a State Trooper called out.

Logan froze, afraid it was him the trooper was yelling at. But the trooper wasn't yelling at him, however. Peering out from behind a tree, he saw Kendall had run right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his green eyes, Kendall put his hands in the air as several large, threatening figures hurried forward.

"Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me," Sherriff Knight, Kendall's father, called out.

The man stepped into the light past the growling search dogs. Kendall shrunk under his glare.

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" Sherriff Knight asked his son.

"No... not the boring ones," Kendall answered.

"And where's your usual partner-in-crime?" Sheriff Knight said, asking about Logan.

"Who? Logan? Logan's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school," Kendall lied easily, covering up for his friend.

"Logan? You out there?" Sherriff Knight called out. Still hidden in the shadows, Logan didn't move a muscle.

Sherriff Knight was still clearly suspicious as he said to his son, "All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called _Invasion of Privacy_."

Watching his taller friend get escorted away, Logan stepped out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh as the search party continued.

Starting back, he attempted to find his way out of the woods, but with each step it became increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black of night. At a fork in the path, he paused in confusion. He was about to start off down one direction when he heard rustling among the trees.

Logan held still. Breath tightening more from fear rather than asthma, the pale boy reached into his pocket for his inhaler when he heard an odd rumbling sound. The sound of sudden and furious movement was rising in volume and velocity until half a dozen deer came charging out of the darkness, soaring past him with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling on the ground.

A startled Logan dropped his inhaler.

Then, once again alone in the dark, he kneeled down to the leaf-covered ground to search for his now-missing inhaler. Pulling out his cell phone, he lit the display. Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Logan didn't find his inhaler but did manage to briefly illuminate a face.

Dead eyes peered up from the pale yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

* * *

Crying out in shock, Logan lurched up, tripping on his own two feet and tumbling over a tree's unearthed roots. He was suddenly propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head-over-heels straight into a creek bed.

Pushing himself up from the icy water, a breathless and soaked Logan looked up at the embankment down which he just fell. He was about to stand when a low growl stopped him moving and breathing. Something very large and very scary crouched in the shadows right near him. Logan slowly began to turn around when the shape hurtled towards him.

For the briefest instant all Logan saw was a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Logan twisted forward, crying out. Then, seeming to disentangle itself from the attacking animal, he quickly scrambled to his feet and into a panicked run. Whipping through branches that tore at his skin and clothes, he raced blindly through the forest until he reached a barbed wire fence.

With barely a second to coordinate his effort, Logan lurched over the wire, shirt catching and tearing across the barbs.

Crashing out of the woods and into the road, Logan whirled around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerved, almost clipping him. With the horn blaring, the vehicle hurtled past.

A breathless Logan backed away from the woods. With the world spinning around him, dark blood stuck to his tattered shirt to his back, over a deep, vicious-looking bite.

Struggling for calm, the dark-haired boy whipped around when he heard the strangest sound.

The howling of a wolf.

The wolf's howl echoed throughout the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops and into the night...

* * *

A school bell rang in one of Beacon Hills High School's crowded corridors. At their lockers, Logan removed his backpack and pulled his shirt up a few inches to show Kendall the white bandage on his lower back.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was wolf," Logan stated.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance," Kendall replied.

"I heard a wolf howling," Logan protested.

"No, you didn't," Kendall said.

"What do you mean 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Logan questioned.

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years," Kendall explained.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California," Kendall replied.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

"You what? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since...," Kendall paused to look past Logan and gaze at a slender, dark-haired girl, "...since the birth of Jade West who's walking toward us right now."

A drop-dead gorgeous girl with black, streaked hair named Jade West strode down the corridor as though it were a fashion show runway in Milan rather than a crowded high school hallway in California.

"Hey Jade, how are you? You look-" Kendall greeted, but Jade just walked right past him, "...like you're gonna ignore me."

At Logan's laugh, Kendall said to him as they blended into the sophomore crowd, "You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet-nerded by you."

* * *

The duo headed into first-period English. Logan took the desk next to Kendall as Mr. Curtis, the English teacher, walked into the classroom.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody," Mr. Curtis began to lecture as Logan looked to Kendall, who shrugged and made it obvious to Logan it was news to the outgoing blonde as well, "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim."

The sound of paper pages flipping rumbled towards Logan as students began reading. The noise was strangely loud, causing his ears to twitch. Especially when a cell phone rang.

He glanced up. Logan's fellow students quietly read the syllabus. It seemed like Logan was the only one who noticed the ringing. Gazing about, he couldn't find the source of the noise until his eyes fell on the windows of the classroom.

Outside, across the quad, Logan saw a sixteen-year-old redhead glowing with an innocent beauty, named Cat Valentine. When she put her cell phone to her ear, it became obvious to the pale boy that despite the closed windows and far distance, the cell phone was the ringing Logan was somehow able to hear.

More astonishingly, Logan could hear both Cat and her caller, the two voices echoing with a tinny effect in his ears.

_"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it," _Cat was saying to the caller.

_"Just making sure you're there okay and you've got everything you need," _her caller replied. As Cat dug through her bag, she suddenly became alarmed.

_"Everything except a pen. Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen," _Cat panicked.

_"Don't panic. I'm sure you can borrow one from another student," _the redhead's mother reassured.

Cat spotted the principal and said to her mom, _"Okay, okay, I gotta go. Love ya."_

She hung up and Logan was unable to take his eyes off of the extraordinary girl. He watched as the school's principal joined Cat on the steps.

_"Sorry to keep you waiting," _he apologized and he guided Cat across the quad, their conversation getting clearer and clearer to Logan with each step, _"So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"_

_"No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot because of my dad's work," _Cat explained.

Even when the new girl and the school principal disappeared from view, Logan could hear the clatter of the building door opening and the clicking of their heels on the hall's tile floor.

_"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while," _the principal replied before the door opened, causing the rest of the sophomore English class to look up.

"Class, this is our new student Cat Valentine," the principal announced, "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Logan barely breathed as Cat headed for the one empty desk left in the classroom. Right behind him.

As she sat on the chair, she set her notebook down and glanced up to see Logan turned towards her and holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile gracing her pretty face, she gratefully took it from him.

"Thanks," she said. Logan responded with a nod. Turning around, his gaze focused on Kendall's desk where his taller friend's sunglasses sat. In the mirrored lenses, Logan could see Cat reflected behind him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Okay, let's begin the Kafka...," Mr. Curtis stated.

* * *

In the Beacon Hills High School cafeteria, Logan pushed open the doors and stepped in, the high school lunch period's cacophony practically slamming into him. Every sound and voice assaulted his senses with perfect pin-drop clarity.

"You all right?" Kendall asked, concerned.

An overwhelmed Logan didn't even hear Kendall. His hands came up to his ears to cover them when he saw Cat across the room, paying for her food. The cashier broke a roll of quarters and the coins spilled to the floor. Logan heard each once plink against the tiled floor.

Cat immediately kneeled to help the embarrassed cashier, giving a good-hearted smile to the grateful woman while the other students just stood by, waiting impatiently.

Then Cat noticed Logan and they connected eyes. Somehow just a simple look from her seemed to return his hearing to normal. She started to smile back, recognizing him from first period. But then Jade West swooped in front of her.

_"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" _Jade complimented.

_"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," _Cat explained.

_"You're sitting with me," _Jade told her.

She took Cat by the arm and guided her to the popular table. Jett Stetson, Jade's jerky boyfriend, pulled her towards his lap, but she brushed him off, still talking to Cat.

A few tables away, Logan sat with Kendall and their friend Rebecca Harlow, better known by the student population as Harley.

"Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Jade's table?" Harley asked.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together," Kendall answered.

"Is that why Jade isn't herding with you?" Harley teased.

"Jade's a long-term project, okay? And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her," Kendall stated.

"Well, I don't think New Girl's _that _pretty. Logan, you think she's pretty? Logan?" Harley said. The pale boy didn't even blink, all of his attention consumed by Cat.

"I'd take that as a yes," Kendall told Harley. Head cocked slightly, Logan tuned in on the conversation across the room, voices coming into focus.

_"A party?" _Cat was saying.

_"Friday night. We could go together," _Jett offered.

_"I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking," _Cat replied.

_"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game," _Jett told her.

_"You mean like football?" _Cat asked.

_"Football here is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years-" _Jett started before being cut off by Jade.

_"Because of certain team captain," _Jade butted in.

_"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch lacrosse?" _Jett explained.

_"I'm actually not sure how it's played other than-well, violently," _Cat stated.

Kendall noticed his quieter friend watching Jade's table intently, not merely staring, but seeming to listen.

_"Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere right after school, do you?" _Jett suggested.

_"Well, no-" _Cat answered hesitantly.

Jade chose for her, _"Perfect. You're coming."_

* * *

A whistle blew on the lacrosse field after school. The lacrosse team's Assistant Coach gathered the team on the field, Kendall and Logan lagging behind.

"Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna do that to your best friend?" Kendall said to Logan, trying to convince Logan to remain on the bench with him.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string," Logan replied. Heading for the field, Logan paused to notice Jade climbing the bleachers. Stepping right behind her was Cat.

"Mitchell! You're in the goal," barked Coach Finstock, the coach of the lacrosse team. Logan trotted over to him, a man with little comprehension to the difficulties of teenage life.

"But I've never played goal," Logan said.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first-day-back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up," Coach Finstock explained.

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"Try not to take any in the face," Coach Finstock advised. Stepping into the net, Logan glanced towards the bleachers where Cat watched with Jade, eyes focusing on them.

_"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" _Jade was saying to Cat, answering a question from the new girl.

_"He's in my English class," _Cat explained. Logan looked up, shocked to hear Cat asking about him. But with his hearing momentarily turned up, he ended up flinching at the whistle blow, the harsh sound ringing through his skull.

One of the more bigger players charged forward. The Assistant Coach passed the ball to him and the player caught it. He whipped his lacrosse stick forward, hurling the ball towards the goal.

Still reeling from the loud whistle, Logan looked up a few seconds too late to see the ball hurtling towards him. It bounced right off of his helmet and into the net, causing the team to laugh at him wickedly. Even Coach Finstock snickered.

Cheeks burning underneath his mask, Logan readied himself for the next player. When the whistle blared again, he was ready. The Assistant Coach passed the ball to the player, who caught it and fired it right at the goal.

Logan moved startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. He then noticed the same player gazing at him with a mixture of both disappointment and surprise. Logan has the ball.

He caught it.

When the next player took the shot, Logan caught the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing can get past him.

In the bleachers, Cat and Jade sat forward as they watched.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Cat complimented.

"Very good," Jade agreed. An intrigued Jade kept her steady gaze locked on Logan who was now standing with a far more confident posture. Until Jett pushed to the front of the line. Glaring at Logan, he practically strangled the lacrosse stick with his gloved hands.

"Oh God...," Logan muttered. The Assistant Coach tossed the ball up and Jett launched forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Logan moved with supernatural precision.

The ball landed right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

Kendall let out a holler, jumping up on the bench. In the bleachers, Jade stood up and gave a whoop as well, causing Jett to toss a glower at her. She returned his icy glare with a sly smile, a silent warning to step up his game.

A grinning Logan gave the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick.

* * *

In the woods, Logan retraced his steps from the previous night with Kendall following behind him.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things," Logan explained.

"Smell things? Like what?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Logan stated.

"I don't have any...," Kendall trailed off when he pulled out a lint-covered piece of wrapped mint mojito gum, "All this started with the bite?"

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER," Logan sighed, panicked.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Kendall told him.

"Are you serious?" Logan asked.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... lycanthropy," Kendall said.

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad," Logan stressed.

"It is. But only once a month," Kendall reassured jokingly.

"Once a month?" Logan repeated.

"On the night of a full moon," Kendall stated, continuing the joke. Logan looked at him and then understood the joke.

"You're an ass," Logan called out.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling," Kendall defended.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Kendall let out a fake wolf howl "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

Logan glanced around as he said, "I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..."

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Kendall suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks," Logan responded. Kendall suddenly tapped him on the arm, bringing the shorter boy's attention to a figure standing just a few yards away.

It was Ryder Daniels, an undeniably handsome nineteen-year-old with a more rougher look compared the more cleanly shaven Beacon Hills boys.

"What are you doing here?" Ryder called out.

Both of the boys were both too stunned to speak at first.

"This is private property," Ryder informed them.

"Sorry, we didn't know," Kendall apologized. Ryder just stared at Logan, barely even noticing Kendall.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you," Logan explained. As the two best friends were turning to go, Ryder tossed an object to Logan, who caught it quickly. It was his inhaler. When the boy looked up, Ryder was already walking away.

"Come on. I have to go to work," Logan said to Kendall.

"Dude, that was Ryder Daniels. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us," Kendall stated.

"Remember what?" Logan asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him," Kendall explained.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Logan pondered. He eyed the inhaler in his hand and closed his fist over it.

* * *

Inside the Beacon Hills lone animal clinic, Logan flipped the sign from **OPEN **to **CLOSED **before grabbing a few packages off of the reception desk. A few moments later, he exited the storage room into a corridor, backing out with a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting the litter against a wall, he took out a set of keys and unlocked the next door. But just before opening it he paused, hand gripping the doorknob as he listens to the utterly silent clinic. And then he heard it... rain. The pattering of drops on the roof.

Logan twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He barely had a foot inside the room holding caged cats before the animals came alive with activity. The obviously frightened felines suddenly bared their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at their cage doors. All of the cats were focused on Logan, their backs arched and all of them struck with absolute terror.

A stunned Logan staggered out of the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Logan retreated into the waiting room, where he could still hear the pandemonium coming from the room the cats were in when a hammering on the door spun him around.

Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Cat. Rain-soaked, it's nevertheless easy to see that she was crying and in a visible panic. Quickly unlocking the door, Logan let her in as she tried to explain through her tears what happened.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog-it came out of nowhere-," Cat stuttered.

"Okay, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" Logan replied.

"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog-" Cat started, but was quickly cut off by Logan.

"Right. Where is it?" Logan stated.

"In my car," Cat answered.

* * *

Following Cat to her car in the parking lot under the drizzle of the rain, Logan opened the backseat door to reveal an injured stray dog. His hackles raised, the frightened lab mix was clearly in pain. Cat reached in to pick him up but the dog snapped at her. The redhead flinched back, stepping right into Logan's arms.

"You okay?" Logan asked her.

Cat nodded, looking up at Logan behind her, his hands on her forearms, his fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

"He's just frightened," Logan reassured.

"That makes two of us," Cat remarked.

"Let me see if I have better luck," Logan suggested. Letting her go, Logan stepped towards the open car door, oddly calm despite dealing with a stray.

"Careful," Cat warned. As Logan connected eyes with the dog, something odd happened. Except for the dog's nervous panting, all sound dropped out around him. Then its harsh gasps began to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them. For the briefest moment, Logan's eyes took on a strangely yellow, wolfish tint.

In response, the dog lowered its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal.

With Cat watching on in amazement, Logan gathered the dog into his arms easily and carried him into the vet's office.

* * *

Inside the clinic, Logan gently laid the injured stray animal down onto the examining table. Cat stayed back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now myself, give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning," Logan informed her. As he talked, Cat stoles glances at him, looking on with admiration as he worked with the dog easily.

Logan, however, didn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally did look up, he saw she was hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a T-shirt in my bag," Logan offered.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you," Cat protested, but Logan was already reaching into his bag for the shirt. Cat took it with a grateful smile.

When the petite girl stepped into the hallway for privacy, Logan couldn't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she pulled her soaking wet shirt off, he caught a glimpse of her bare back. Looking away, Logan noticed the dog gazing up at him.

"What? I didn't see anything," Logan whispered to the dog. The animal didn't even looked convinced. Cat reentered the room, no longer shivering and now wearing Logan's shirt.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid," Cat stated.

"How come?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. For freaking out like a total girl," Cat answered.

"You are a girl," Logan pointed out.

"I freaked out like a girly girl. And I'm not a girly girl," Cat said.

"What kind of girl are you?" Logan questioned.

"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was," Cat responded.

"I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man. I'd cry like the girliest girl. It would be pathetic," Logan reassured.

"Yeah, right," Cat laughed. Logan finished wrapping the stray dog's leg.

"So it looks like he's going to live. And I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want," Logan diagnosed.

"I don't think so," Cat said.

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious," Logan urged playfully. Cat approached, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog's neck. The now calm dog even licked her small hand.

"See? He likes you."

Logan watched Cat, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"What?" Cat asked, noticing his stare.

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek," Logan apologized.

"Oh. From the crying," Cat realized. She wiped at her cheek. The eyelash was still there. Logan shook his head. She tried again and it was still there. So Logan finally reached with his thumb to brush the eyelash from her cheek.

"Thanks," Cat said. Logan nodded and his hand came down like he wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

"Um... I was wondering-I mean-is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" Logan stuttered. Cat threw him a curious look. How did he know she had said that?

"Family Night was a total lie," Cat reassured.

"So is that a yes? You'll go?" Logan asked.

"Definitely yes."

* * *

Speeding down the road on his bike, a huge grin nearly split Logan's face in half. It was obvious he was ecstatic. Jubilant, even.

Logan slowed down, smile fading as something caught his attention. He eased to a steady stop on the rain-slick road, holding still as he turned his head up and took a quick whiff of the air.

He slowly turned around to find dark woods surrounding him on every side. The road was completely empty and it was strangely quiet. Then the sound of movement caught his ear.

He turned, peering into the woods to see nothing. He began to pedal again, glancing to each side of him as he picked up speed. He then noticed a shadow, moving through the woods and easily keeping pace with him.

When Logan began to pedal faster, the odd loping silhouette moved just as fast him. Pedaling harder and harder, Logan pushed the bike to its limits, the steel chain threatening to come off.

The shadow slowed, allowing him to go ahead. Logan wasn't at all relieved, but he kept going, looking back to see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind him, diving into the darkness of the woods.

Now on the other side of the road and driving, Logan's panic just rose higher and higher as the silhouette kept pace with him once more until it just disappeared. A breathless Logan gave one last glance to the woods on both sides and then forward where a truck veered out in front of him.

An eighteen-wheeler came out from a side road. Logan hit his brakes, the truck looming before him. His bike crashed against the cab's hood, the two-wheeled vehicle flipping up and smacking down on the road, the metal scraping the pavement as it clattered to a stop.

The truck driver jumped out, glancing around in panic. But, oddly enough, no body was on the road. The driver finally peered up at the top of his truck.

Where Logan stood.

The pale boy was perched right on the cab. With wide eyes, he looked down, terrified but also strangely exhilarated.

"What the hell?"

A breathless Logan was too stunned to even answer.

* * *

Amongst the players rushing the lacrosse field, a very late Kendall found Logan in the crowd and hurried towards the shorter boy.

"Logan, wait up! You gotta hear this," Kendall called out.

"I'm playing the first elimination, Kendall. Can't it wait?" Logan replied.

"Just hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from L.A. and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods," Kendall began to explain.

"Kendall, I have to go," Logan interrupted.

"You're not going to believe what the animal was-," Kendal began, but Logan disappeared into the crowd of other players rushing onto the field with his helmet on as the blonde said the next words to himself, "It was a wolf."

* * *

On the field, Coach Finstock shouted for the players.

"All right, gather 'round...," he called out.

Logan glanced at the bleachers where both students and parents sat to watch the special scrimmage. He spotted Cat next to Jade, the redhead spotting the pale boy as well. The short girl gave him a quick wave and a smile. Logan held up a hand to wave back.

"You got a question, Mitchell?" Coach Finstock asked him.

"What?" Logan replied.

"You raised your hand," the coach explained.

"Oh, no I was just-nothing. Sorry," Logan stuttered.

"All right, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you got," Coach Finstock said to the rest of the team.

The whistle blew and the game began.

* * *

The game's pace was overall fast and brutal. When the ball got passed to Logan, Jett came right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Logan tumbled forward and slammed to the ground, kicking up dirt all around him.

The whistle stopped the play.

Jett stood over Logan, glowering down at him as he picked the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Logan pushed himself up off of the ground.

Coach Finstock gave the whistle a harsh blow, starting the next play to the intense scrimmage.

Logan and Jett found themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the assistant coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Logan moved with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jett.

* * *

At the benches, Kendall stood, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch.

* * *

Logan charged the length of the field. Defense lashed out at them with their lacrosse sticks, but he parried expertly.

Jett caught up and made a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with defense converging on him, Logan twisted his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flipped forward, leaping right over the heads of the defensive players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirled around, tossing the ball in an over-the-shoulder shot past the goalie-

Straight into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roared with cheers, Cat on her feet along with everyone else.

Everyone except Kendall.

"Mitchell, get over here!" Coach Finstock barked. Logan trotted over to the coach, all eyes on him.

"What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach Finstock asked him.

"No, Coach."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made starting line-up."

Cheers erupted around Logan. As team members slapped him on the back and knocked his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Logan didn't even notice Jett's furious stare or Kendall's very worried look.

* * *

Kendall's fingers clicked furiously over his keyboard. Emerald eyes locked onto his computer screen, Kendall bounced from one webpage to the next. Various words and images popped up on the screen, flashing across his face.

_Wolfsbane, Silver Bullet, Lycaon, Aconite_, and drawings of werewolves in different forms sped across his computer screen. The werewolf pictures showed the main subject in various forms: One mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature, and another appearing like a normal wolf.

As image after image and paper after page was scanned, the sun was setting on Beacon Hills and a full moon was starting to rise.

As his bedroom darkened, an increasingly panicked Kendall watched a sheet of paper come out of his printer-a detailed wood carving of a hunter from Medieval Times standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the canine creature.

The blonde pulled the page out, starting at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocked on the door.

Kendall practically leaped out of his chair. He rushed to the door, unlocking it to find Logan standing in the hallway.

"Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading. Websites, books, all this information," Kendall informed.

As Logan removed his jacket, Kendall started grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open webpages on it.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Logan asked teasingly.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen," Kendall replied in a rushed tone.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Ryder Daniels-"

"The guy from the woods-"

"Yeah, but that's not it."

"What then?" Logan asked.

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and-do you even know why a wolf howls?" Kendall stated.

"Should I?" Logan wondered.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that means there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them," Kendall explained.

"A pack of wolves?"

"No. _Werewolves_."

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking up Cat up in an hour."

"I saw you on the field, Logan. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"So I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night," Kendall said.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Logan stated.

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight," Kendall argued.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Logan ranted.

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Logan. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak," Kendall said.

"Bloodlust?" Logan questioned.

"Your urge to kill," Kendall explained.

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Kendall," Logan sighed.

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Cat does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her."

Kendall grabbed Logan's jacket, pulling the paler boy's cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that," Logan demanded.

"I'm just finding her number-" Kendall replied before being cut off by his friend.

**_"Give it to me,"_ **Logan demanded. Kendall looked up to see Logan's eyes flash yellow for a brief second. With his voice low and guttural, he yanked the phone out of Kendall's hand and shoved the blonde against the wall. Pulling a fist back to strike him, Logan instead lashed out at Kendall's desk chair, sending it flying across the bedroom, tossed as though it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazed up.

"I didn't mean to do that," Logan told Kendall. He started to help his taller friend up, but his friend flinched back.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry," Logan apologized. Grabbing his jacket, he hurried out.

A still-shaken Kendall gradually stood. He slowly picked up the desk chair, putting it. But he then paused. With a shaky hand, he turned out to reveal the chair's fabric was slashed to ribbons. By claw marks.

Wolf claw marks.

* * *

With a towel around his waist, Logan yanked his closet and started tossing clothes onto his bed.

"Big date?" Joanna Mitchell, his mother, asked as she entered.

"Mom, a little privacy please?" Logan requested.

"Hold on, what do we have here..." Joanna trailed off as she felt his chin with her thumb, "I think it might be time for you to start shaving."

* * *

Outside of the Mitchell home, Joanna and Logan could still be heard talking with a tinny effect.

_"I don't even have a razor," _Logan replied.

_"You better borrow one of mine. I'll go get it. Stay right here," _Joanna stated.

Further down the street, no less than a hundred yards away but still within the house's line of sight, a tall, masculine figure stood besides a black Dodge Challenger, listening in on the conversation.

The owner of the car was Ryder Daniels.

* * *

In a dimly lit house's backyard, Logan and Cat awkwardly stood amongst a crowd of high and drunk teenagers. Logan peered down at the table holding booze.

"So what do you drink?" Logan asked the girl, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um... I don't know," Cat answered lamely.

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try beer? Wait here, I'll hit the keg," Logan suggested.

"Perfect," Cat agreed simply as Logan walked off.

* * *

Near a blazing fire-pit, Logan filled up to two cups at the crowded keg when a sound caught his attention.

A huge Rottweiler was barking in the yard next door, just beyond a chain link fence. It was barking at Ryder, who stood behind the fire-pit and was staring straight at Logan. The older boy shot a look at the canine and it stopped barking instantly.

Eyes locked on the animal, Ryder gave the dog an almost imperceptible nod. With its tail in between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowered itself into a sitting position.

A satisfied Ryder turned back to Logan, the younger boy gripping the two overflowing cups of alcohol in his hands. For the briefest second, Ryder's eyes flashed yellow.

"Dude, you done?" a random party-goer asked Logan. A stunned Logan handed the keg tap to the party-goer and looked back to the fire-pit to see Ryder was gone.

He turned, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain-link fence and then up to the roof where a shadowy figure seemed to disappear just past the chimney. Logan stepped back, trying to see if he actually just witnessed Ryder leap twenty feet off of the ground.

There was nothing there.

* * *

Handing a cup to Cat, Logan kept throwing nervous glances back to the house's outside porch. He took a gulp of the beer and then coughed, nearly spitting it out.

"That tastes terrible," Logan commented. Cat laughed at him, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so.

"Now I see what they mean about an acquired taste," Logan said.

"I've never actually been drunk. I usually just go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke," Cat stated.

"Kendall and I got drunk on tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead," Logan replied.

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Cat asked.

"Much better. Infinitely better," Logan answered. Underneath the techno music's driving pulse, Logan took her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. As they began moving and as Cat started to smile at him, the usually timid Logan began to let go.

His hands reached around her waist with the other dancing teenagers pushing the two closer. Bodies pressed against each other, Cat's cheek lightly brushed against Logan's.

Through the crowd, Logan then noticed Jade dancing with Jett, grinding close to him, her slender fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She pressed her lips to Jett's, locking the jock into a passionate kiss. He eagerly kissed her back, his large hands sliding down past her waist. Jade opened her eyes and looked right at Logan as she kissed Jett.

He wasn't used to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, and Logan found himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teenagers pushed together to leave him alone with Cat once more.

Logan peered into her dark doe eyes and for a second it looked like they were about to kiss.

Then the music's thumping beat began to drive faster, beginning to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat.

Logan's heartbeat.

Sounds around the typically timid boy began to intensify. His fingers clenched back, the veins at the surface of his pale hands as he pressed against the fabric of Cat's shirt. His upper lip pulled up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor.

With the lights glaring in his eyes, Logan took a hard swallow as his breathing began to tighten, sweat beading at his temples. He lost the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away from Cat.

"Sorry. I have to... I have to use the bathroom," Logan stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked, concerned. But he just hurried past her and darted into the hallway.

* * *

With his teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain caused Logan to slam against the wall with tremors shuddering through his body.

Waiting in the line for the bathroom, Harley noticed Logan against the wall, his arms wound around his stomach.

"Logan? You all right?" Harley questioned.

Logan didn't answer as he pushed through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. One door led to two teenagers making-out on a bed. Another led to a smoke-filled room crowded with stoners. He couldn't seem to find a way out.

Making gasps that sounded more like animalistic growls, he crashed through the kitchen, shoving past people to the open door and out into the backyard.

* * *

Harley found Kendall by the fire-pit outside.

"Hey, I just saw Logan leave. I think he had too much to drink," Harley informed the loud blonde.

"What? What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

Before Harley could answer, a panicked party-goer charged in from the backdoor.

"Cops are here!" the party-goer shouted. Suddenly everyone was moving, darting for an escape.

* * *

Logan stumbled into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Even as he turned the lock, another wave of pain wracked his poor body. He fell back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror above where two glowing, yellow eyes gazed back at him.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard and sweat streaming down his forehead, Logan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounded on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Logan called out.

"Logan, it's me," Kendall replied. Hearing the panic in his taller friend's voice, Logan pulled himself up and unlocked the door but only allowing it to open an inch.

"Let me in, Logan, I can help-" Kendall stated.

"No," Logan interrupted, his eyes still burning yellow as he remained hidden behind his door, "Listen, you have to find Cat. Take her home-"

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine," Kendall reassured.

"Kendall, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in and we can talk."

Logan spilled, "It's Ryder. Ryder Daniels' the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods."

Logan listened, but there was nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door before Kendall replied with a shaky,

"Logan... Ryder's the one who drove Cat from the party."

* * *

Bedroom window thrown open, Logan launched himself out from the second story, fifteen feet up. When his feet hit the ground, his crouched figure slowly drew up to reveal he was now giving into the transformation, no longer fighting it.

He wasn't like the stereotypical hulking wolf beast from most werewolf horror flicks, instead a more human, more leaner monster. He was oddly both powerfully muscular and strangely seductive. His brown eyes were now gleaming yellow and his incisors were reformed into fangs. His fingernails were grown to razor-sharp claws.

The shy sixteen-year-old was now gone. Logan was now a werewolf, charging straight down the driveway and into the darkness, in search of Cat and the danger she faced.

* * *

Logan immediately took off for the woods, searching for Cat. He reached the Beacon Hills Preserve, spotting Ryder's car before jumping on the vehicle. He lied flat on the hood of the car, looking in the car window for Cat. But neither she nor Ryder were anywhere in sight. He jumped off and traveled further into the woods.

* * *

Kendall pulled into the Valentine's driveway and was quick to get out. He rushed to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Come on, come on!" he muttered. He banged on the door, waiting for it to open. Soon, Mrs. Valentine was opening the door with Kendall watching her.

"Hi, Mrs. Valentine, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh, look, this is gonna sound crazy, um... really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't...," Kendall trailed off, mumbling on to himself as Mrs. Valentine just looked at him as if he was very strange.

"Cat. It's for you," Mrs. Valentine called out, turning towards the stairs.

Cat exited her bedroom and slammed her hands softly against the stair railing when she spotted the tall blonde, "Kendall."

* * *

Back in the woods, Logan was running past trees, still in werewolf form. He jumped hills easily and ran on all-fours, exactly like how a werewolf would. He looked all around, but nothing or nobody was in sight until he spotted a black blazer hanging in on a tree branch and he briefly remembered picking Cat up for the party. The blazer belonged to Cat.

"Where is she?!" Logan called out.

"She's safe... from you," replied a deep, masculine voice.

He looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw Ryder was right in front of him. A grunting Ryder grabs him and they rolled down the hill, wrestling with one another. Ryder finally slammed Logan against a tree and growled.

"What did you do with her?" Logan asked, concerned if his kinda-sorta-girlfriend was hurt or dead. He would rather prefer her safe and alive.

"Shush, quiet," Ryder snapped as soon as he heard the crunching of a twig, "It's too late. They're already here. Run." Ryder ran away from Logan. The younger boy began to run but an arrow flew through the air and nailed his arm to a tree.

The pale boy screamed, trying to get the arrow out as three armed men came out from the shadows-hunters. All three were looking at him and the middle one was pointing a crossbow at him, obviously the one who fired the arrow and the leader. Adam glared as the lead hunter took a couple steps towards him.

"Take him," the leader ordered his comrades.

Ryder suddenly came out of the shadows, aiming for the two other hunters. He threw the two hunters roughly against trees and neither of them got up. The lead hunter, the only hunter standing, looked back. Ryder rushed up to Logan, breaking him free from tree as the lone hunter faced the other direction, holding out a gun. Logan let out a scream of pain as he followed the older male.

They ran to a tree far away from the hunters and Logan leaned on it.

"Who were they?" Logan asked.

"Those were hunters; the kind that has been hunting us for centuries," Ryder answered.

"Us...? You mean you! You did this to me!" Logan replied, raising his voice.

"Is it really so bad, Logan?" Ryder questioned, "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that some people could kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it," Logan stated.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and I, Logan... we're brothers now," Ryder said in response before walking away and leaving Logan alone.

* * *

Logan was walking on the road's outline near the forest the next day when Kendall pulled up beside him in his Jeep. Kendall handed the shorter boy a clean shirt as he got in.

"Do you know what actually worries me most?" Logan asked a few moments later.

"If you say Cat, I'm gonna punch you in the head," Kendall replied. The werewolf was stunned by his human friend's answer, but didn't say her name in case the blonde wasn't joking.

"She probably hates me now."

"Ugh. I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know you could just tell her the truth and reveal in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf," Kendall said in response and Logan looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Okay, that's a bad idea," Logan commented.

"Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights. I had a boa once. I could do it," Kendall stated, trying to convince his friend. Logan just scoffed and Kendall looked at him with a half-smile.

* * *

At the end of school on Monday, Logan sat outside in his lacrosse gear when Cat walked past him. She noticed him jump and follow her.

"So, what happened? You left me stranded at the party," Cat asked.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry. I am," Logan apologized, "But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." Cat stopped walking to turn and face him.

"Did you get sick?"

"I definitely had an attack of something.

She was obviously unconvinced as she asked, "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to just trust me on this one?" Logan wondered.

"Am I gonna regret this?" Cat replied.

"You probably are," he answered, making Cat laugh and he continued, "So, is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Yes," Cat answered. A car horn went off and Cat looked behind her.

"That's my dad. Better go," Cat said before walking off. Logan turned around to walk away, but turned back around to see Cat get into the car and Cat's father outside of the vehicle. Logan now felt shocked as he recognized the handsome man.

Cat's father was the man who had shot him with an arrow in the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Happy birthday, Liz! This story was a happy birthday fic for my friend. She loves all the shows in this (Teen Wolf, Victorious, BTR) and the couples (Logan/Cat, future Kendall/Jade). **

**I'm continuing this story, even if its for a birthday, which only lasts one day. So... next chapter summary!**

_**Title:** _Second Chance at First Line

_**Summary:**  
_Logan tries to adjust to his werewolf powers and contemplates whether to play in an big, upcoming lacrosse game.


	3. Second Chance at First Line

**A/N: Okay, so the episode summary and title was covered last chapter. Let's move on then, shall we?**

* * *

In the boys' locker room, Logan walked to his locker and leaned his back against it, thinking. Kendall caught a glance at his shorter friend as he walked by. It was clear that Logan was shocked about one thing: Cat's dad was a werewolf hunter. Kendall looked back once more before leaning against the last locker's edge.

"Did you apologize to Cat?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah...," Logan answered, still in thought.

"Is she giving you a second chance or...?" Kendall trailed off.

"Yeah...," Logan repeated.

"Yeah, so everything's good!" Kendall explained, beginning to walk off.

"No," Logan corrected faintly. Kendall came back, his warm smile turning into a confused frown.

"No?" Kendall rephrased.

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them," Logan revealed.

"Her dad...?"

"...shot me with..."

"Cat's father...?"

"...with a crossbow."

"Cat's father..."

"Yes, her father!" Logan snapped as bad scenarios flashed through his head. Kendall suddenly ran over and slapped him.

"No, Logan. Snap back! You okay? Hey, alright. He didn't recognize you, right?"

"No. No, I don't think so," Logan replied.

"Does she know about him?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. W-what if she does? This is gonna kill me, man!" Logan stressed. A whistle blew in the distance and Kendall looked in the direction of the noise.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Logan," Kendall handed the werewolf his lacrosse stick, "That's all you gotta do. Here. We. Go." Kendall hit his arm repeatedly before leaving to get himself ready.

* * *

"Let's go! One-on-one from up top! Jett, take the long stick today," Coach Finstock shouted at lacrosse practice, "Atta boy...!" Jett nodded, putting a short lacrosse stick down before grabbing a long one. The coach blew his whistle as Jett faced another player.

Jett easily knocked him down, stopping him from getting the ball into the new. "That's how you do it, Jett! That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap! Let's go. Faster, Greenberg, let's go."

Coach Finstock got to Logan and told the student, "Mitchell, what are they waiting for? Let's go."

Logan snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he was next. He began to run across the grassy field, but Jett was quick to roughly push him down. Coach Finstock went over to the knocked-down boy, laughing.

"Hey, Mitchell...! You sure you still want to be first line, Mitchell? My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach jeered.

"Yes, Coach," Logan whispered, his pulse rising underneath the lacrosse mask.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Coach," Logan repeated, his voice raised to a louder volume.

"Then do it again," Coach ordered.

Standing up, Logan ran to the line and faced Jett once more. Jett got in front of him as Logan started to run to the goal. As Logan ran faster, Jett blocked him. Logan roughly pushed him down and the rude jock plummeted to the ground, grasping his shoulder. The rest of the team ran to Jett to make sure he was okay. No one pays any attention to Logan, who was now crouching down on his knees just a few feet away. Kendall ran over to him.

"Logan, Logan, are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't control it, Kendall. It's happening," Logan replied as he struggled to keep the canine beast inside.

"What, here, now? Come on," Kendall said before rushing his smaller supernatural friend off the lacrosse field and into the locker room. They were both unaware of Ryder standing by the bleachers.

* * *

Kendall finally got Logan into the locker room. Just in time, too. The new werewolf was starting to transform.

"Get away from me!" Logan shouted suddenly. The yell caused Kendall to quickly stagger away.

Now being chased around the room by a transformed Logan, Kendall attempted to escape. The blonde bumped into the fire extinguisher and was quick to grab it before spraying it in Logan's face. He hid around the corner.

"Kendall," Logan called out faintly.

* * *

"What happened?" Logan asked his friend as he reentered the locker room.

"You tried to kill me," Kendall explained as he put the fire extinguisher back and sat down next to Logan, "Like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But it's lacrosse; it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed," Logan commented in response.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday; you're gonna have to get out of the game," Kendall explained.

"But, I'm first line," Logan protested.

Kendall replied, "Not anymore."

* * *

After the aggressive lacrosse practice, Logan returned home and walked up to his bedroom. He plopped down onto his bed, exhausted and relieved to be on his comfy bed. His mom entered the room, but he didn't notice.

"Hey," Joanna greeted, getting his attention, "Late shift again for me, but I'm taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"No, Mom you can't," Logan protested as she walked to his bed.

"Oh, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us completely. What's wrong with your eyes?" Joanna replied, noticing the dark circles underneath Logan's eyes, making her son sit up, panicked his eyes were in a wolfish yellow tint, "It seems like you haven't been sleeping for days."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed," Logan responded.

"Just stress, nothing else?" Joanna ask.

"Homework...," Logan trailed off.

"I mean, it's not like you're taking drugs or anything right?"

"Right now...?"

"Right now...?" Joanna rephrased, "I'm sorry, what do you mean 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" Logan questioned.

"Get some sleep," Joanna ordered before turning around and walking out, closing his door in the process. Logan just sighed and laid his head down. His laptop started to beep, Kendall requesting a videochat. He walked to his computer and answered it. Kendall appeared, pointing a Nerf gun at Logan's screen.

"What did you find out?" Logan asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, it's bad. Jett's got a separated shoulder," Kendall explained.

"Because of me...?" Logan questioned.

"No, because he's a tool...," Kendall replied sarcastically.

"Well, is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet. Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday," Kendall answered.

Logan closed his eyes and sighed in response as someone appeared behind him. Kendall noticed and started to type something.

**It looks like...**

It took a while for the rest to pop-up.

**Someone's behind you.**

Logan turned around before being smashed against the wall by Ryder.

"I saw you on the field," Ryder informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And if it's not just the hunters, it's everyone," Ryder explained.

Considering he was smashed against the wall, it got harder for Logan to speak, "They didn't see anything, I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself," Ryder threatened before vanishing through the window.

* * *

The next day at school, Logan was talking to Coach Finstock about the following night's game.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach pressed.

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night," Logan replied.

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night," Coach corrected, adding what he believed to be were unsaid words.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following."

"I'm having personal issues."

"Is it a girl?" Finstock asked.

"No," Logan answered.

"Is it a _guy_?" Finstock continued to question, "You know, our goalie Danny is gay."

"Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not it."

"You don't think Danny's a good-looking guy?"

"I think he's good-looking, but I like girls. And that's not it, anyway!" Logan replied, frustrated.

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? I had a brother who was addicted to meth. You should've seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotten. It was disgusting."

"My God, what happened to him?" Logan asked, concerned.

"He got veneers. Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, Mitchell?" Finstock questioned.

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression," Logan semi-admitted.

"Well, here's the goo news. That's why you play lacrosse; problem solved."

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"Listen, Mitchell, part of playing first line is taking on responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?" Logan asked.

Coach didn't answer, just responded with, "Mitchell, play the game."

* * *

Logan walked through the school hallways when his phone rang. He took it out and saw a text from his mom.

**Mom (Work)**

**Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!**

Logan looked up in time to see Cat walking down the stairs.

"Hey," the redhead greeted him as she walked over, "Busy?" Cat glanced at his cell phone as she asked the simple one-word question.

"No. No, it's just, uh... my mom. She's nothing," Cat's eyes widened at the last two words until Logan caught himself and quickly corrected, "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you."

"I like the sound of that," Cat approved jokingly, smiling as they both laughed, "Well, I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow."

"You are?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and we're all going out afterwards. It's going to be you, me, Jade, and Jett. It's gonna be great. Tell Kendall he to come too," Cat started to walk away and called out over her shoulder, "Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go."

"Oh, God...," he muttered as he walked off.

* * *

Cat quickly walked to her locker and started putting in her locker combination as the halls cleared. Suspicion grew inside of her when she saw her black blazer from the party after the scrimmage game, the one she never went back and got.

As she grabbed it, an eerie squeaking noise echoed through the halls. Someone-or something-was watching her. She glanced on both sides of her and saw nothing. The bell suddenly rang, startling the girl. She chuckled before grabbing her French textbook.

* * *

In Math Class, Jade and Logan stood at the chalkboard, facing it with chalks in hand as they solved a math equation.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Jade asked, whispering.

"It's because I'm sort of not," Logan answered, also whispering.

"I think you sort of are, especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend while ramming into him," Jade easily shot back.

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me," Logan protested.

Jade just smirked before looking at him with a glare, "Jett's gonna play tomorrow, but he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at crowning performance."

"Okay," Logan sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers," Jade explained.

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone," Logan pointed out before muttering to himself, "In fact, it might even save someone."

"Fine, don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning, and I'll introduce Cat to all the hot players on the team and Logan Mitchell can stay home, surfing the net for porn," Jade replied before putting her chalk down, now finished with the problem, and striding back to her desk while clapping the chalk off of her hands.

"Mr. Mitchell, you're not even close to solving your problem," the teacher stated.

Logan sighed, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Logan was locking his locker when Kendall ran over.

"Hey, come here," Kendall said in greeting.

"What?" Logan asked as Kendall dragged him over to the hallway's end where the principal's office was. Standing outside of the office, the principal, Sherriff Knight, and another cop were having a conversation.

"Tell me what they're saying," Kendall ordered, pointing to the trio.

"Can you hear them?" the blonde asked as Logan started to tune in with his supernatural werewolf hearing.

"Shush," Logan quieted.

_"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 P.M. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately," _Sherriff Knight ordered.

"Everyone under the age of 18 has curfew because of the body," Logan explained, turning to his friend.

"Unbelievable. My dad's looking out for a rabid animal, while the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants," Kendall stated.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Ryder," Logan pointed out.

"I can do something," Kendall told him.

"Like what?" Logan asked, leaning against the wall.

"Find the other half of the body," Kendall said before walking away.

"Are you kidding?" Logan called out before turning around to see Cat, Jade, and a few guys from the lacrosse team.

"This is Cat," Jade said, introducing the girl to one of them.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Cat greeted politely, shaking hands with him.

"She's the new girl. She just moved here," Jade explained. Logan walked towards the group, listening in on the conversation, a glare on his face directed towards the guy and Jade.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it."

Jade sent a glare back in his direction and walked away with the guy tagging along.

Cat turned to Logan, facing him with a smile.

"So, Jade's introducing you to everyone?" Logan asked.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me," Cat replied.

"I wonder why," Logan said, but he knew the reason why.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck," Cat stated when Logan noticed her blazer. He got a memory of seeing it hung by a tree branch on the night of his transformation.

"Where did you get that?"

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Jade brought it back from the party. She has my combination...," Cat trailed off.

"Did she say she brought it back, or did somebody give her the jacket?" Logan cut her off.

"Like who?" Cat questioned.

"Like Ryder," Logan replied.

"Ryder, your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, not much at all."

"What did you say?"

"I gotta get to class," Cat told him.

"Cat...," Logan called out.

Cat replied, "No, I really have to go."

* * *

Logan quickly rode on his bike to Ryder's house. When he reached it, he got off and began to yell.

"Ryder! Ryder!" he shouted, taking off his backpack aggressively. He smelled someone and looked at the back of the house to see fresh dirt. He looked back at the front of the house to see Ryder.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Logan shouted at him, not being able to deal with losing Cat.

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Kendall can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Logan, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone," Ryder said, grabbing Logan's lacrosse stick, "You're mom, all your friends. And when they see you," he poked the top of the lacrosse stick on Logan's chest and he slapped it away, "Everything falls apart."

Ryder ripped the net with his claws.

He suddenly disappeared when he threw the lacrosse stick in the mid-air and Logan caught it easily.

* * *

Kendall ran through the Mitchell residence and up to Logan's bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he began to rapidly question him.

"What did you find? How did you find it? _Where _did you find it?" Kendall asked quickly before adding, "And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall."

"I found something of Ryder Daniels'," Logan replied.

"Are you kidding, what?" Kendall pressed.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood," Logan stated.

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

Logan got up and said, "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Ryder for the murder, and then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He tossed his fixed lacrosse stick to his bed and the duo walked out.

* * *

Kendall and Logan entered the Beacon Hills Hospital. Kendall suddenly nudged his werewolf friend, pointing to a door labeled 'Morgue.'

"Okay," Logan said as he headed over.

"Good luck, I guess, yeah," Kendall replied, walking off as Logan snuck into the room beside them. The blonde entered the waiting room to see Jade sitting like a queen rather a teenager on a chair. Kendall got visibly nervous and leaned on the check-in-desk before walking towards Jade with a cheerful attitude.

"Hey, Jade. You probably don't remember me. Um... I sit behind you in Biology," he waved at her and she just looked at the ceiling, "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. It was unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." As Jade took off her Bluetooth phone, Kendall realized she hadn't heard him and was on the phone the whole time.

"Hold on give me a second," Jade said into the phone as she took it off before turning to Kendall and asking, "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Kendall let out a nervous chuckle and replied, "No. Sorry. I'm gonna sit. You don't care." He sat in a chair around the corner, grabbing a comic book in the process.

* * *

Jett walked down the hallway and Jade immediately got up, walking towards him.

"Did he do it?" Jade asked, concerned for the jock's injury.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me," Jett answered.

"You should get one right before the game, too. The pros do it all the time. Do you want to be a little high amateur?" Jade suggested, crossing her arms over her chest before grabbing Jett and tugging him towards her, "Or do you want to go pro?" She gave him a soft kiss.

The popular couple walked away and Kendall, who had witnessed the whole conversation, made a face. Logan came up and snatched the comic book away from him, startling the blonde. "Oh my God!"

"The scent was the same."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked as he got up.

"Yeah...," Logan replied.

"So, he did bury the other half of the body on his property," Kendall sighed.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl and then buried half of her body," Logan pointed out.

"I say we use it," Kendall suggested.

"How...?" Logan asked.

"Tell me something first," Kendall requested, "Are you doing this because you want to stop Ryder or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There are bite marks on the legs, Kendall; bite marks."

"Okay, then we're gonna need a shovel," Kendall replied, patting Logan on the back as they walked back out.

* * *

That night, Ryder walked out of his house and went to his car. As soon as he drove off, the blonde human and the dark-haired werewolf drove up in Kendall's Jeep. They hopped out of the old car and walked to the spot where the body was buried.

"Wait. Something's different," Logan said as he watched Kendall shine the flashlight.

"Different how...?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." They reached the spot and began to dig. It took almost an hour for them to dig six feet under.

"This is taking way too long," Logan commented as he wiped sweat and dirt off of his nose.

"Just keep going," Kendall urged.

"What if he comes back?" Logan asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here," Kendall answered.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is...?"

"You run one way, I run the other and whoever he catches first, rest in peace," Kendall explained.

Logan scoffed and said, "I hate that plan."

Kendall put his shovel back into the ground and hit something.

"Oh, stop, stop." They bent down and began to wipe the dirt away. Kendall began to untie something.

"Hurry up," Logan ordered.

"I'm trying," Kendall replied, "Did he have to tie the thing in 900 knots?"

"I'll do it," Logan offered. When they were done, they uncovered everything and jumped back with a scream when they saw a black wolf, it's tongue sticking out.

"What the hell is that?" Kendall asked, disgusted.

"It's a wolf," Logan stated.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"That doesn't make sense."

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, okay, help me cover this up."

Kendall glanced up for a second and spotted a purple flower poking out of the ground.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, following Kendall's green eyes to see what he was looking at.

"You see that flower?" Kendall replied, not answering Logan's question.

"What about it?" Logan wondered.

"I think it is Wolfsbane," Kendall explained.

"What's that?" Logan was confused, since he didn't know what Wolfsbane was.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?"

"No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude rains the original classic werewolf movie?"

"No! What?"

"You are so unprepared for this," Kendall sighed, getting up and walking to the flower. He started to pull it out of the ground. The plant was attached to a rope and the blonde walked in a circle to get it out. The area began to glow red. Logan glanced back at the dead wolf and jumped up.

"Kendall," he called out.

The boy stopped what he was doing and went over to Logan. He looked down. The dead wolf was now a dead human.

"Holy!" Kendall yelped, falling down a little.

* * *

Logan and Kendall were still at Ryder's house, but a cop car was now in front of them. A cop reappeared with Ryder, his hands behind him and handcuffs latched onto his hands. Logan watched, leaning against Kendall's Jeep. He looked in the distance to see Kendall walked over to the cop car. The blonde didn't notice Logan shaking his head 'no,' trying to stop him.

Kendall got into the cop car and began to interrogate Ryder, the arrested young man just glaring at him.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you," Kendall informed him, sinking down a little when Ryder growled at him and then continuing, "Okay, maybe I am, but it doesn't matter. I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind was she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. I know Logan can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Ryder asked coldly, "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh, just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can," Ryder leaned forward before continuing, "And trust me, you want to." The door opened and Sherriff Knight pulled Kendall out of the vehicle.

"Hey, ow!" Kendall yelped.

"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sherriff Knight asked.

"I'm just trying to help," Kendall explained.

"Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this?"

Kendall sighed, "We were looking for Logan's inhaler."

"When did he drop his inhaler?"

"He dropped it the other night," Kendall answered before groaning, realizing what he had just said.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes."

"The night you told me you were alone and Logan was at home."

"Yes. No. Oh, crap."

"So, you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying," Kendall pointed out.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Sherriff Knight replied.

"Well, I define it as reclining your body in a horizontal position," Kendall retorted awkwardly, making a horizontal line with his arm.

"Get the hell out of here," Sherriff Knight ordered.

"Absolutely...," Kendall agreed before walking to his Jeep.

* * *

"I can't find anything about Wolfsbane being used for burial," Logan said to Kendall as the blonde drove down the road.

"Just keep looking," Kendall ordered, "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight," Logan sighed.

"Maybe it's different for she-wolves," Kendall mused, still talking about the Wolfsbane.

"Okay! Stop it!" Logan shouted.

"Stop what?" Kendall asked.

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much."

"Are you okay?" Kendall questioned.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay," Logan replied.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Logan, sooner or later," Kendall pointed out.

"I can't...," Logan trailed off.

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No, I can't breathe!" Logan grunted, hitting the roof with his hand. Kendall realized what was happening quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"Pull over," Logan ordered.

"Why, what's happening?" Kendall questioned.

Logan opened up Kendall's backpack to see the Wolfsbane from Ryder's house and saying to Kendall, "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Kendall retorted.

"Stop the car," Logan stated as his brown eyes turned yellow and his canines grew.

Kendall pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car and grabbing his backpack before jumping out of the car. He threw the Wolfsbane back into the woods and turned to see Logan's car door swinging open, but Logan wasn't in sight.

"Logan?" Kendall called out nervously.

* * *

Kendall ended up driving down the road once more, calling dispatch. The line was picked up.

"Kendall, you know you can't call dispatch when I'm on duty," the woman responding to the call started.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls," Kendall asked.

"Odd how...?" questioned the woman.

"Uh, like an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No, wait, wait!"

"Goodbye."

The line dropped and Kendall slammed his phone on the seat.

* * *

Logan was, meanwhile, on the roof of Cat's house, in werewolf form and sitting outside her window. Cat got up and walked to the windows, not noticing the sight of a wolfed-out Logan. She shut her curtains, making Logan spot his reflection.

A startled Logan tried to get off the roof, but fell off and collided with the hood of Mr. Valentine's car. Before Mr. Valentine could see the dark-haired boy in his werewolf form, he shifted back to his human form.

"Dad...?" Cat called out, hearing the noise and standing in the doorway of her house as Mr. Valentine kneeled beside Logan, making sure he was okay, "Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Cat ran over to her father and kinda-sorta-boyfriend.

"He came out of nowhere, Cat," Mr. Valentine explained.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Cat asked.

"No, of course not, he just ran out of the driveway," Mr. Valentine answered.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry," Logan apologized as he grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked Logan, concerned as she kneeled down besides him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I swear," Logan reassured as Cat started to stroke his hair, "Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." Cat chuckled.

"You sure you're okay?" Mr. Valentine asked as he and his daughter helped Logan up.

"Yeah, yeah, completely. I should go. I've got a lacrosse game to get to," Logan grunted before turning to Cat, "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming," Cat stated, smiling at him.

Mr. Valentine added, "We both are."

* * *

Logan was in the locker room, finished with getting ready for the game and now putting his clothes in a bag.

"Mitchell," said a male voice only he could hear, but everybody slamming their lockers made it difficult for Logan to hear one thing, "Mitchell." Logan closed his eyes tightly and then opened them. He sat down and put on his knee pads.

Kendall walked by and glanced at his shorter friend. He began to make his way over to Logan.

"Are you gonna try to convince me not to play?" Logan asked.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Kendall stated.

"If I don't play, I lose first line and Cat."

"Cat's not going anywhere," Kendall said, getting annoyed, "And it's one game that you really don't need to play."

"I wanna play!" Logan practically shouted, looking at his best friend, "I want to be on the team and I want to go out with Cat. I want a semi-freaking normal life. Do you get that?"

"I get it," Kendall replied, sitting down and sighing, "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."

"I got it."

"Or stressed..."

"I got it."

"Don't think about Cat being in the stands, or that her father's trying to kill you, or that Ryder's trying to kill you, or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill if a hunter doesn't kill you first," Kendall rambled as Logan got annoyed and fixed him with a glare, "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck."

* * *

The game was about to start and the crowd was cheering. Everyone took their seats as the players got prepared to win. Logan and Kendall walked to the bleachers with the items for the game. Logan noticed Cat, Mr. Valentine, and his mom in the stand.

"Logan!" Jade yelled, walking up to him and grabbing him by the shirt, making Kendall gasp and walk away as Jade continued, "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh, winning isn't everything?"

Jade chuckled, wiping invisible dust off his shoulder before correcting coolly, "Nobody likes a loser" and walking away.

* * *

Coach Finstock sat next to Jett on the bench and asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine," Jett reassured.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"What if I gave it a big old punch?" Coach asked, raising a fist, "Would you feel any pain then?"

"Maybe," Jett replied, knitting his eyebrows.

"Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just..."

"Just jeep playing?"

"That's my boy."

The whistle blew and the players ran their way to the field. Logan went to the goal. Kendall stayed at the bench and nervously bit his nails.

"Please let this be okay. Please," Kendall prayed quietly.

* * *

Sherriff Knight comes up to Kendall and patted his back.

"Hey kid," he greeted.

"Hey," Kendall replied.

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Oh, there might be action all right."

* * *

The coach put the ball between two players and as soon as the whistle blew, they fought for it. A player on Logan's team got it and started running for the goal. Just minutes later, Logan noticed the ball was on the ground. He ran over and Jett noticed this. He ran after the werewolf and pushed him to the ground, grabbing the ball with his lacrosse stick.

Jett scored and someone cheered, "That's it, Jett! Get fired up, fired up!"

Logan glanced back at the bleachers where Cat and Jade are cheering. The two girls are holding up a sign that read: **"We Love You Jett!" **Logan was heartbroken about this.

"Brutal," Kendall muttered as he noticed the sign, "Oh, this is not gonna be good." Kendall mumbled this when he noticed Logan running after Jett.

"Don't pass to Mitchell," Logan overheard between Jett and his best friend, Danny. Logan's brown eyes shifted to yellow. He growled softly and the coach began to wonder something.

* * *

Back on the bleachers, Cat and Jade were suspicious and worried.

Mr. Valentine leaned over and asked, "Which one is Logan again?"

"He's number 11. He's also known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game," Jade answered.

"I hope he's okay," Cat stated.

Jade switched her friend's words around, "I hope we're okay. We need to win this," she stood, picking up the sign and nudging Cat to aid her, "Cat, a little help here...?"

* * *

Logan got even more jealous of the sign. The ball was thrown in mid-air and Logan jumped up, catching it before starting to run. He dodged the other team's players and ran tot he goal. He shoots, he scores! Logan won the round and everyone but Jade and Jett cheer.

Coach Finstock yelled, "Pass to Mitchell! Pass to Mitchell!"

Logan was fully shifted and he was growling. His dark eyes now glowed bright yellow, canines out. Luckily, his helmet was on and shielded his face. He growled at a player on the opposing team and the player backed away in fear, passing the ball to Logan.

Coach walked over to Kendall, who was biting his lacrosse glove in fear and anticipation. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, Coach," Kendall answered.

Logan dodged another player, then another player, until he reached the goal and threw the ball in. The goalie caught the ball, but it ripped straight through the net and into the goal. Logan looked at everyone else and came to the realization that he was shifting.

Cheers directed towards Logan roared the field. The whistle blew once more and they got ready for the final round.

"What the hell's up with your teammate?" a player on the opposing team asked Jett as the teams got ready to start again.

"I don't know... yet," Jett responded. The coach blew the whistle and one of the opposing team players passed the ball to Logan. Logan once again does the same routine, his vision now tinted red.

Kendall stood up slowly, knowing that Logan was shifting and he muttered, "No, Logan, no."

_"You can do it, Logan," _the werewolf heard Cat mutter in the bleachers and her voice calmed him down a bit. In the last 5 seconds of the game, Logan threw the ball into the net. The team has won. Loan removed his glove and saw his claws. He dashed for the locker room, Cat following.

* * *

Logan panted as he walked to the sinks. He took off his helmet and threw it across the floor. Cat came in and noticed his helmet. She both began to worry and got suspicious. Removing her purple knit beanie and clutching it in her tiny hands, she started to call out for Logan.

"Logan?"

No answer. She heard glass shatter as Logan punched a mirror.

"Logan? Logan, are you here?"

Logan watched Cat from above on the ceiling bar. She was now suspiciously gazing at the broken shards of glass. She leaned against the wall in fear and called out for Logan. She went over to the showers to see him, his back to her.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asked, walking up to him and touching his shoulder, making him suddenly turn around and reveal he was fine after his transformation, "You scared me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just got kind of lightheaded for a sec," Logan answered.

"Maybe it's the adrenaline," Cat suggested, "You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting totally weird today."

"It's okay. I can handle weird."

"To be totally honest, you, uh, make me kind of nervous."

"I do?"

"Yeah, kind of like really nervous," he said, making Cat laugh, "I just... I wanted to make sure I get my second chance."

"You already have it; I'm just waiting for you to take it." Cat began to walk away, but turned back around when Logan began to respond.

"Well, maybe I need to learn to take more chances."

"Maybe you do," Cat agreed lightly. Logan made the first move and leaned in, their lips touching. They shared a soft, sweet kiss. Kendall ran in and took a few steps back to give the kissing couple some privacy. He still watched, though, as he peered in.

Cat and Logan pulled away and the small redhead giggled, "I got to get back to my dad." She walked away and noticed Kendall.

"Kendall," she said simply, walking out the door. The blonde waved a little, barely lifting a hand. He walked away from his hiding place and towards Logan, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"I kissed her," Logan said.

"I saw," Kendall replied.

"She kissed me," Logan continued.

"I saw that too," Kendall said, "That's pretty good, huh?"

Logan stammered, "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah," Kendall chuckled, "We'll talk later then." Kendall was about to walk away, but Logan stopped him.

"What?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And..."

"Well, I'll keep it simple; the medical examiner determined the killer of the girl to be animal, not human. Ryder's human, not animal. Ryder, not killer; he was let out of jail," Kendall explained.

"Are you kidding?"

"No. And here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Daniels."

"Daniels?"

"Ryder's sister."

* * *

Logan's glove was still on the field. Jett noticed it and went to pick it up. The tips of it were torn from Logan's claws and Jett felt someone's presence behind him. He looked up to see a figure staring at him.

Ryder Daniels.

* * *

**TITLE AND SUMMARY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**Title:**_Pack Mentality

_**Summary:**  
_Logan is excited for his first date with Cat, until it becomes a confusing group date with Jade and Jett in tow. Meanwhile, a mysterious animal attack occurs, putting Kendall's dad, Sherriff Knight, on high alert.


	4. Pack Mentality

_Logan and Cat came out of their school, holding hands and running to a bus. As he guided her, he said, "Come on."_

_"Where are you tasking me?" Cat asked as she laughed. _

_"I'm taking you somewhere where we can be alone," Logan answered._

_"We are alone," she stated. They stopped and Logan leaned against the bus doors._

_"Somewhere we can be more alone...," Logan replied before opening the doors. The couple entered. Logan sat in a seat and Cat stood over him for a moment before sitting on a seat across from him. Logan grabbed the top of the seats and stood. He walked over to Cat and leaned over her, resting his hands on the top of the seat before their lips met in a passionate kiss. This censored a trigger and his claws retracted and ripped the seat. He pulled away, making Cat knit her eyebrows._

_"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. He began to growl and walked away to the other side of the bus._

_"Get away," he warned her, but she doesn't move. _

_"Logan?" Cat said worriedly, standing up as his eyes glow yellow, hair begin to grow alongside his jaw, and his canines growing, "Logan?"_

_"Get away from me!" Logan warned once more as he stopped crouching and looked at her. She staggered away in fear. She turned and started running back to the door. But Logan, being faster than her, grabbed her leg. She fell to the ground, hitting her face. He dragged her across the floor and Cat kept turning and turning, trying to grab the legs of the seats so Logan wouldn't be able to drag her anymore._

_Cat was finally able to kick Logan in the chest and crawled back towards the door. She fell and started to lean on the door so someone could see her. But no one could see her. Logan started walking towards Cat. When she was almost able to get the door open, Logan covered her mouth and smashed her head against the window._

* * *

Logan was explaining to Kendall about his dream.

"So you killed her?" Kendall asked Logan as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know. I just woke up, and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that," Logan explained.

"Really...? I have. It usually ends a little differently," Kendall replied.

"A) I meant that I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B) never give me that much detail about you in bed again," Logan told him, knowing what his lighter-haired friend meant.

"Noted...," Kendall sighed, "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know, you think it has to do with me going out with Cat tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course I don't," Kendall said before telling the truth, "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class; but maybe a teacher...," Logan trailed off.

"Who...? Ryder?" Kendall questioned before slapping Logan on the back of his head, "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real...?"

"It felt like it actually happened." As soon as they walk outside, their eyes widen. In front of them is a bus stained with blood and a door hanging out.

Making Logan even more worried, Kendall stated, "I think it did."

* * *

The boys had gone back inside, away from the bloody bus.

"She's probably fine," Kendall stated, catching up to his friend as the blonde tried to reassure Logan that Cat was fine.

"She's not answering my texts, Kendall," Logan informed him, looking around frantically.

"It could be just a coincidence, alright?"

"Yeah, a seriously amazing coincidence. Just help me find her, okay?" Logan replied before asking a few moments later, "Do you see her?"

"No."

Logan turned around a corner and slammed himself against a locker. Out of pure frustration, he punched the locker, causing it to break and swing open. He walked backwards to the corner and bumped into someone. He turned to see Cat drop her books. She laughed and looked at him.

"You scared the hell out of me," Cat told him, smiling as she bent down to pick them up. Logan was happy to see that she was alive and healthy.

"You're okay," Logan stated simply.

"I will be once my heart starts beating again," Cat replied as Logan bent down to help her and she noticed him staring at her, "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you."

The principal suddenly said over the intercom, _"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last__ night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." _Everyone groaned.

Cat rested her head on Logan's and played with his hair.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" she asked, looking into his coffee brown eyes.

"Yeah...," he responded. She walked away and Logan looked over to see Jett, dumbfounded about his broken locker.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" Jett snapped. Logan walked away, trying to keep a laugh from escaping.

* * *

In Chemistry class, Logan was talking to Kendall, who was sitting right behind him.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door," the darker-haired one suggested.

"It could have been animal blood," Kendall pointed out quietly, "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Logan asked.

"Ate it," Kendall answered bluntly.

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven," Kendall replied sarcastically, "Yes, raw. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

The Chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, stood at the board and said, "Mr. Knight, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. Mitchell would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," Kendall protested.

Mr. Harris pointed to a different seat for them to move further apart and stated, "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Kendall scoffed and sat down in his new seat while Logan moved up to the front.

"Hey, I think I found something!" a girl shouted, pointing to the window. In interest, everyone ran to the window to see an old man being wheeled out of the bus by some doctors.

"That's not a rabbit," Kendall whispered to Logan. Suddenly the man jumped up and started screaming, making the class jump as doctors held him down. Logan started backing away, Kendall following.

"Okay, this is good, this is good. He got up; he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that," Kendall pointed out.

"Kendall," Logan whispered, "I did that."

* * *

At lunch, Logan and Kendall were still trying to wrap their heads around things.

"But dreams aren't memories," Kendall pointed out as they walked to the table. The lighter-haired boy set his tray down and sat down across from his darker-haired friend.

"Then it wasn't a dream," Logan replied, "Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Ryder even has all the answers?" Kendall asked.

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't in werewolf form, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy," Logan replied.

"You don't know that," Kendall stated, grabbing his orange.

"I can't go out with Cat. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out," Kendall said. Just as he finished, Jade set her tray down and pulled out an empty chair, sitting next to Logan.

"Figure out what?" Jade asked.

"Uh... figure out tonight's homework," Logan lied before leaning over to his best friend and whispering, "Why is she sitting with us?"

Kendall shrugged in response.

They were suddenly joined by Cat, Danny, and a guy named Brian.

Jett came up with his tray, looked at Brian, and ordered, "Get up."

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" Brian asked.

"That's because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny answered. Brian got up and left as Jett sat down. The topic was soon directed towards the incident and the man that was found.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack."

"It was probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion," Jett stated, sitting back to bring his legs up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Jade replied before knitting her eyebrows, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jett asked, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is," Kendall said, looking down at his phone, "Check it out." He put his phone in the middle of the table so everyone could see the video.

_"The Sherriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition." _

"I know this guy," Logan realized and grabbed Kendall's phone.

"You do?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver," Logan explained.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Jade asked, "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Cat looked at her, knowing the question was directed towards her as Jade continued, "You said you and Logan were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do," Cat answered, looking at Logan.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun," Jade replied.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Logan asked, looking at Cat, "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun," Cat answered hesitantly.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jett butted in, grabbing a fork, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork..."

Jade quickly grabbed the utensil and placed it in the middle of her and Logan. Kendall rolled his eyes as he took a swig from his water-bottle.

"How about bowling?" Jade suggested, glancing at Jett, "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, I do, but with actual competition," Jett replied.

Cat looked at him with a laugh and said, "How do you know we're not actual competition?" She then looked at Logan and asked him, "You can bowl, right?"

"Well, sort of," Logan answered. Kendall's green eyes widened. Logan was an awful bowler.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jett asked in a slightly challenging tone, leaning forward.

"Yes," Logan confirmed, "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Kendall exclaimed after school, walking down the hallway with Logan tagging along.

"I know! I'm such an idiot," Logan replied.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. Then out of nowhere comes that phrase," Kendall explained.

"Hang out," Logan said, repeating Cat's words from lunch.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out," Kendall ranted.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't," Logan wondered, changing the subject.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much," Kendall thought aloud, on a different subject of his own. Neither boy was discussing the same thing.

"I asked Cat on a date and now we're hanging out," Logan continued.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Kendall asked his friend.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. Now...," Logan stated, glancing at his watch, "Now, I'm gonna be late for work." He started to walk away faster, leaving his blonde best friend behind.

"Wait, Logan, you didn't... am I attractive to gay guy...!" Kendall cut himself off, knowing Logan wasn't going to reply, "You didn't answer my question." Kendall then turned and walked in the other direction.

* * *

Logan rode on his bike to the animal clinic, parked it besides the building, and ran in.

"Sorry," Logan apologized to his boss, Dr. Deaton.

"You're all of two minutes late," Dr. Deaton pointed out.

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Logan, I guarantee you; you're one of the least slacking kids in this town," Dr. Deaton reassured, picking up a box. Logan glanced at the door and saw Sherriff Knight standing outside, about to come in.

The teen believed that the police had found some connection to him and the attack; however, his best friend's father was just there to get the police dog's stitches removed.

"Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stiches out," Dr. Death said, bending down to pet the dog before picking it up to put it on the operating table. Logan noticed an evidence in Sherriff's hand.

"Hey, there, Logan, are you staying out of trouble?" Sherriff Knight asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"Yeah," Logan replied, nodding.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" Sherriff asked Deaton, handing him the envelope, "Sacramento still can't determine an animal."

"I'm not exactly an expert," Deaton commented as he took out the pictures, "This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?"

"Yeah, and we found wolf hairs on Laura Daniels' body."

"A wolf...?" Logan asked, getting involved in the conversation, "I mean, I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for like 60 years."

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could've wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Logan questioned, walking over to the table.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this here?" Deaton said, holding up a picture and pointing to a mark, "Those are claw marks. A wolf could've gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sherriff asked.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing it at the ankles," Deaton replied, the words causing Logan to get a flashback from his 'dream,' "And then the throat."

* * *

Logan arrived at the hospital later that day with dinner for his mom and Joanna noticed this.

"Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son _actually _bringing me dinner?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight," he explained, leaning on the check-in desk.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tonight."

"Mom!" Logan started to argue.

"What? There's a curfew, so no car," Joanna pointed out before smiling and grabbing the bag of food, "But I will take this." She started to walk away, but turned back around and said, "Love you."

Logan started walking back outside, but stopped and turned to face a door, where he smelled a familiar scent. He walked over to it and opened the door. He quietly walked in and shut the door, walking to Mr. Meyers' bedside.

"Mr. Meyers," Logan began, looking at him with worry as Mr. Meyers' eyes opened and the old bus-driver looked at the young werewolf, "Are you okay?" Mr. Meyers didn't answer.

Instead he freaked out.

He started groaning and screaming, grabbing Logan by the shirt.

Joanna's voice called out, "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! Now, go!"

* * *

The Sherriff's office had dispatched a car to check out Ryder Daniels' place, however the dark-haired werewolf used his abilities to scare off the deputy. As his car pulled away, Logan appeared behind it, looking up at the house.

"I know you can hear me," Logan said to Ryder as he walked up to the porch, "I need your help."

The door soon opened up and Ryder walked out onto the porch.

Logan continued, "Okay, I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I did something last night, I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might've actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Ryder questioned.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Logan replied.

"No," Ryder answered.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Ryder confirmed.

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"You probably will," Ryder answered, making the newer werewolf's eyes widen and the younger boy walked to a wooden post that held the roof up as Ryder continued, "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Logan sighed.

"You'll find out," Ryder stated before instructing, "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch... let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just go back?" Logan asked, in slight disbelief.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Ryder replied.

"I just want to know if I hurt him," Logan corrected.

"No you don't," Ryder responded, "You want to know if you'll hurt _her_."

* * *

Later that evening, Logan and Kendall drive up to the school in the blonde's Jeep. They got out and Kendall started to follow Logan to the gate.

"Hey, no, just me," Logan said, stopping his friend, "Someone needs to keep watch."

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Kendall asked.

"Well, because there are only two of us," Logan answered.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" Kendall rephrased loudly, "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"No one is Batman and Robin any of the time," Logan replied.

"Not even some of the time?" Kendall asked, scoffing.

"Just stay here," Logan ordered.

"Oh my God!" Kendall shouted, starting to walk back to his Jeep. Logan started climbing the gate and jumped when he reached the top. He made his way to the bus and went in.

He walked down the bus and touched everything with a sign of blood on it. He gets a flashback of someone tearing one of the seats and throwing it to the front. Logan removed his hand from the seat and started having more visions.

* * *

In his Jeep, Kendall noticed a light floating in the air and sat up straight. The light shone through the windows of the bus, but Logan wasn't seen. He snuck out and ran to the human's car.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Logan shouted as he jumped into the car.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Kendall asked as he drove.

"Yeah, I was there last night and the blood... a lot of it is mine," Logan answered.

"So you did attack him?"

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Ryder."

"What about the driver?" Kendall questioned.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Ryder help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get," Logan stammered.

"That's gotta be a pack thing," Kendall thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Like an initiation, you do the kill together."

"Yeah, because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience," Logan replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that..."

Logan got excited and finished for him, "I can go out with Cat."

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh yeah," Logan agreed weakly before pausing and continuing, "That too..."

* * *

Cat opened the door to her closet to pick out something to wear for the date. She smirked and grabbed a black shirt with dark roses. She turned and faced Jade, who was sitting on the redhead's bed.

"Mm, pass," Jade rated. Cat turned back to her closet and picked out a different shirt. It was orange, white, and green with a little bit of forest green.

"Pass," Jade stated, making Cat let out a groan of frustration and the taller of the two to get up and walk over to the closet, "Let me see."

"Pass... pass... ugh, pass on all of it," Jade disapproved, "Cat, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second." The dark-haired girl stroked Cat's red curls. She laughed and turned back to the closet.

"Hmm...," Jade hummed as she found a shirt and picked it up, examining it for a second, "This." Jade held a shiny, black shirt in her hands. Cat held it up to her chest and Mr. Valentine entered, putting on his jacket.

"Dad, hello...," Cat greeted emotionlessly. Mr. Valentine looked up at her and smiled, then he remembered what he was gonna say.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock," he apologized.

"Hi, Mr. Valentine," Jade greeted, plopping down on her best friend's bed, resting her head on her hand and putting her other hand on her hip.

"Dad, do you need something?" Cat asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with friends tonight," Cat protested.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people," he replied.

"Dad, dad, I'm... uh..."

"It's out of my hand. There's a curfew. No one's out past 9:30 p.m.," Mr. Valentine interrupted, "Hey, no more arguing." Cat threw her shirt on the bed. The redhead sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Mr. Valentine walked out of the room.

"Hmph... someone's daddy's little girl," Jade commented as she got up.

"I am sometimes, but not tonight," Cat responding, shocking her friend with her words. The redhead pulled on a purple knit beanie and walked to the window, pulling the curtains back to open up the window. While Cat walked out onto the roof, Jade ran to the window and poked her head out.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

Cat flipped off the roof and landed smoothly on the ground. The redhead looked up at her.

"Eight years of gymnastics. Are you coming?" Cat whispered.

Jade answered, "I'll take the stairs."

* * *

At the bowling alley, Jade and Jett were tying their bowling shoes while Logan and Cat were picking out bowling balls.

"You look like you know what you're doing," Logan commented, watching Cat as she set a large blue ball down.

"I used to bowl with my dad," Cat explained, "When was the last time you bowled?"

"Uh, at a birthday party," Logan replied. Cat picked up a ball and walked to the group's table where Jett now had an arm around Jade. Logan whispered, "when I was eight."

Jade now stood in front of their lane and Jett came up behind her. She enjoyed this for a moment before getting ready to bowl. Jett helped her, but missed. They gave it another try and knocked down three pins.

"I'm so bad at this," Jade stated, getting mad. The couple walked back to the bench and sat down.

After this, Cat picked up a purple ball and bowled, striking. Logan smiled at how good she was as she came back to the bench.

"Somebody brought their A-game," Jade complimented.

Soon, Jett was up and he got a strike, too.

"Whoo, yes!" Jade cheered.

"You're up, Mitchell," Jett told Logan, sitting back down and putting an arm around Jade.

"You can do it, Logan," Cat encouraged, nudging the dark-haired boy to get up. He grabbed the ball and walked to the row for Cat, Jett, Jade, and him.

He sighed and prepared himself for failure. The ball went straight into the gutter and Jett suddenly started laughing.

"Jett? Do you mind shutting up?" Cat asked as Jade tried to hold in a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler,'" Jett replied.

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up," Cat suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers," Jett stated and they both started laughing. Their laughter earned them a glare from Cat.

"Just... just aim for the middle," Cat told Logan as he grabbed another ball.

"How about aim for anything except for the gutter?" Jett suggested.

"Let him concentrate," Cat said as she scowled at the couple.

"Come on, just one pin, please," Logan prayed with a deep sigh and looking up at the heavens. He rolled the ball onto the ground and when it was about to hit a pin, the ball rolled into the gutter.

Jett laughed once more, but this time Jade tried to get him to stop.

"Great job, Mitchell," Jett teased, watching as Logan sat on the bench, "Man, you're a pro."

"Don't worry. We only just started," Cat reassured, putting her hair behind her ear.

Soon, it was Logan's turn once more and the werewolf was dreading it. Cat was hesitating to get up and walk over to him. She finally decided to and headed towards him as he prepared to bowl.

"Logan, you're thinking too much," she told him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm ruining this," Logan apologized.

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something else. Think about me...," Cat suggested, starting to walk away but returning to whisper in his ear, "Naked." She walked back to the bench and sat down.

Logan's werewolf senses kicked in and his vision went red. He must've been thinking hard, because he got a strike. Cat laughed and Jade turned to her with a serious look on her face.

"What did you tell him?" Jade asked.

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about," Cat replied as Logan came back to the bench and sat down.

* * *

At a gas station, Ryder pulled up in his and got out. He put the gas tank in the gas holder beside his car. Two cars pulled up, one in front of him and the other behind him. Chris Valentine got out and straightened his jacket. The gas pump beeped and two hunters came out of the car. Ryder looked at them and took the gas pump out.

"Nice ride," Chris complimented, walking over to the vehicle, "Although, black cars are very hard to keep clean that I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days, do you?" As he said this, he grabbed a screen sweeper and cleaned the back of the car's window.

Ryder clenched his fist.

"There we go," Chris said, noticing Ryder's clenched hand as he put the sweeper back into the bin, "You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

"You forgot to check the oil," Ryder called out as Chris was walking back to his car.

"Check the man's oil," Chris ordered as he turned around. One of the hunters walked to the side of the car and smashed the window.

"It looks good to me."

"Drive safely," Chris told Ryder. With that, Chris and the hunters left.

* * *

Back at the bowling alley, Logan was getting better at bowling and Cat, Jade, and Jett couldn't believe it. Cat laughed in amazement as Logan got another strike.

"That is seriously amazing," Cat commented before turning to Jett, "Jett, uh, how many strikes is that?"

"It's six in a row." Jade laughed and turned to Cat and Logan.

"Something just clicked, I guess," Logan said as Jade stood up and placed her hand on her arm.

"Maybe it's natural talent," Jade suggested.

"I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Logan?" Jade asked.

"No, you're good. Go for it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jade replied, walking to the row of bowling balls.

"Hey, I'll help," Jett offered, getting up.

"How about I just try this on my own?" Jade suggested and Jett took it as a signal to sit down. Jade rolled the ball and it knocked down all the pins, earning her a strike. She punched the air and turned around.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Jade informed them as she sat down.

"That was sort of perfect form," Cat commented in disbelief.

"Was it?" Jade replied. Cat leaned forward, letting out a signal so Jade leaned forward, too.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit," Cat suggested, whispering.

"True me; I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit," Jade replied, motioning her eyebrows as the two girls pulled away, "Jett." The dark-haired girl looked back at her boyfriend saw that he was glaring angrily.

"What?"

"I don't like your look."

"I don't care," he replied, arms crossed over his chest.

Jade sat up straight, leaned over to him, and whispered, "Can you at least attempt to have a good time please?"

"Can you not invite me out with your lame friends?" Jett retorted.

"Okay, then," Jade said, neither half of the couple noticing Cat and Logan looking at one another awkwardly, "And try not to hurt you wrist out there. You are definitely gonna need it tonight."

"At least I have a tight grip," Jett said.

Jade rolled her eyes and slapped him on the leg, "Let's start a new game, okay? I'll go first." She jumped and walked away to grab another ball. She got another strike.

* * *

When the date came to a close, the girls were taking their bowling shoes off and putting on their normal shoes while Jett was playing at a game machine. Logan came over and watched.

"Nice shot, man," Logan complimented and Jett glared, "Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is we don't have to hate each other."

Jett looked up at him and said, "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat at bowling?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing weirder since it's pretty obvious you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

Logan lied, "I don't have any secrets."

"Yeah, you do, and here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it either," Jett stated, looking at Cat. The bell from the machine started ringing.

* * *

At the hospital, Ryder walked into Mr. Meyers' hospital room.

"Open your eyes," Ryder ordered, the old man's eyes almost immediately opening as he stared at the ceiling, "Look at me. What do you remember?"

"Daniels," Mr. Meyers said suddenly, making Ryder get confused.

"How do you know my name?" Ryder asked.

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?"

Mr. Meyers just repeated, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Girl, I'm outta here," Joanna said, walking out of a room and into the hospital hallway, "There's a full DVR of unwatched television waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I am." The nurse grabbed her jacket, purse, and keys.

When she walked to her desk, she saw an alert flashing on her screen and said, "Rose, call a code, Room 13." She ran to Mr. Meyers' room and walked into to see that Ryder was gone and Mr. Meyers was dead.

* * *

Logan and Cat walked to her porch as they talked.

"So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?" Logan asked.

"Absolutely," Cat replied, "But I have to admit something. Um, I'm not big on group dates. So, next time, just the two of us."

Logan sighed with relief and stated, "I could totally handle more of that."

"Great," Cat chirped, giving him a kiss.

"Cat?" he said before stopping her by grabbing her hand as she started to walk to her doors. Logan gently pulled her back to him and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

Cat pulled away, bit her lip, and told him softly, "And I could handle more of that." Logan smiled and walked off. Chris looked on from inside the house, appearing to have been watching the whole time.

* * *

Joanna walked down the hall upstairs to Logan's bedroom and saw his bedroom lights were off. When she turned away, she heard someone come in from his window and saw a figure jumping on his bed. She walked in, grabbed a bat, and turned on the light to see Kendall. They both screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joanna shouted.

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Kendall retorted.

"What?" Logan called out, entering his room.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Joanna said to his son.

"But we lock the front door; he wouldn't be able to get in," Logan responded.

"Yeah, exactly," Joanna replied, "And by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No," Kendall and Logan said at the exact same time.

"No. Alright then, well, you know what? That's enough parenting for me for one night, so goodnight," Joanna said, tossing the bat on the bed and walking out. Kendall sighed and looked at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked, sensing something was wrong.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver; they said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed...?"

Kendall interrupted, "Logan, he's dead."

* * *

Logan arrived at Ryder's house and walked in.

"Ryder, I know you're here!" Logan shouted, walking slowly up the stairs, "I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything," Ryder replied, his voice echoing out, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You killed him!" Logan accused.

"He died," Ryder stated coolly.

"Like your sister died?" Logan replied.

"My sister was missing," Ryder said, "I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me," Ryder corrected bitterly.

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff," Logan responded. When he reached the top of the stairs, Ryder came out of nowhere and threw Logan down the stairs. Logan, now in werewolf form, got up and roared. Ryder jumped from the top of the stairs straight to the bottom, landing on his feet. Before Ryder could reach the younger werewolf, he threw him into some scaffolding, causing him to fall into another room.

"Huh. That was cute," Ryder complimented sarcastically as he popped his neck, causing him to shift. Logan ran into the room where Ryder was. Ryder threw him against the ground, choking him. After the intense fight ended, a panting Logan sat in a chair.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine," Ryder told him.

"This? This is your fault!" Logan shouted, getting up, "You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

"What?" Logan questioned, confused.

"I'm not the one who bit you," Ryder stated. Logan felt the scars on his chest and got more flashbacks. He sat down on a chair and looked at Ryder.

"There's another," Logan said simply.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I; we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now, I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I can do it without you," Ryder explained.

"Why can't you do it without me, exactly?" Logan asked.

"Because he's the one who bit you and you're part of his pack. It's you, Logan. You're the one he wants."

* * *

Right outside, standing outside the house and peering at them, was the Alpha.

* * *

**Next chapter summary and title!**

_**Title:**_Magic Bullet

_**Summary:**_  
Kate Valentine arrives in town and is attacked by the Alpha. While fighting it off, she shoots Ryder. Now Logan has to get one of the bullets she used to save Ryder.


End file.
